You're mine
by Sarah El Dhaibi
Summary: As Clary has been kidnaped by her brother Sebastian and former lover Jace, she has one night to plan an escape and follow through with it. With Sebastian out of the house and Jace distracting her, she only has little time to eacape. As she cannot fathom the pain of leaving Jace behind, she must make a choice to stay or escape.


The sudden adrenaline rushing through Clary's blood and veins jerks her up from her sleep. She hasn't slept in days. Her long curly red hair was plastered to her forehead from sweating in an enclosed room with a window that doesn't even open. She looks towards the side table besides her bed and watches the clock get closer to midnight.

Clary looks around the room making sure she wasn't dreaming. The room was full of light from the blue sky and the moon coming from outside window.

'Everything still looks the same.' She thought.

She looks back at the clock and jumps up off the bed sprinting to the door. Midnight and arrived and it was time for Clary to escape. She leans against the door, listening for any voices or foot steps.

When she hears nothing, she grabs her stele from her back pocket and draws the silent rune on the door. After the runes light diminished she opened the door and looked out of it once, twice and slowly walked to the stairs.

She stops when she hears a sound. Just before she was about to sprint back to her room, a door, four rooms down, opens suddenly, and Jace steps out.

He was shirtless, only wearing pants that hung low on his hips. It looks as if he hasn't cut his hair in weeks, as it was long and blond. His arms reached over his head as he stretched like a cat.

Clary tried to move but she was frozen, compelled by his feature, his beautiful face. He turned back to close his door, and Clary had a split second to make her decision. She sprinted back to her room, but wasn't fast enough.

"Clary?" Jace asked. When she turned around he had a confused expression on his face.

"Yeah?" She tried to sound casual, but the adrenaline still rushing through her made her voice quiver.

"What are you doing up?" He asked. He moved to words her, stopping short, a metre away. He leaned against the wall and cocked his head looking at her.

She turned towards him saying, "I was going to get a glass of water, but I changed my mind. Besides, Sebastian doesn't like it when I leave my room."

"Well I'm here, so you don't have to worry. He won't mind it if I'm with you." He stood up tall saying, "Come on, let's go get you some water."

He started walking down the stairs and Clary quickly followed after him. As they reached the bottom Jace practically skipped into the kitchen. Behind his back, Clary started looking around for any signs of Sebastian or a portal.

"Did you just want water?" Jace asks.

She looked towards him, finding him standing in front of the sink, his back towards her, filling her a glass of water. "No, just the water please."

"Ok."

She went to the bar and sat on one of the stools. "Can I ask, why are you up?"

He stopped what he was doing, as if thinking about the answer he wanted to give her. After half a minute he replies, "Just have a lot on my mind." He turned and gave her the glass. She took it in her hands filling the cool, chilling feeling of the icy water.

"What's on your mind?" Jaces expression changes when she took a sip. His expression turned to awe. "What?" She asks.

"Nothing. Ahh. I was thinking about the cup and our father."

"My father Jace, not yours." She corrects him. She just wanted to scream at him. Tell him her was a Herondale. One of the greatest Shadowhunter Families in the history of Shadowhunters.

"Well potato, potatoe." He says.

Clary's plan started slipping her mind every second she spent with Jace. "You can tell me." She says sweetly.

"It's nothing, really. I haven't been sleeping well." He went to the fridge, and fished out a number of foods he planned to eat. "It's been a bit complicated with Sebastian. But, we'll get through it together."

Clary, realising she was going to retort something nasty regarding to her 'So Called Brother' forced a smile on her face and formally stood up. "Well," She said, "we do have a big day tomorrow. I guess I'll see you in the morning. Thank you for the water." She says pointing at the glass.

"You're welcome." As she was about to turn around Jace went on saying, "Goodnight Clary. I guess I will, see you in the morning." She turned back slowly, feeling sick, knowing she won't see him in the morning.

"I love you, Jace." She said, knowing it'd be a long time until she could say it again.

Jace looked up with a smile on his face. He had no idea it was a goodbye. His shoulder slumped as has he replied, "I love you too."

She walked out of the kitchen feeling heavy, her eyes watering. But, this wasn't the time for tears, it was the time to escape this hell hole prison.

She had located the portals location when she scouted on the stairs waiting for Jace and Sebastian to come back from there mission. She checked behind her, making sure she she wasn't being followed.

Clary ran to the hidden portal that was located behind a purple curtain. When she reached the portal and ripped the curtain back. She was speechless when she saw Sebastian standing in the way of the portal, her ticket home.

"Going somewhere sister?"

His black Shadowhunter Gear bought out his sharp features. She started walking back slowly, trying to find away around him.

"You didn't really think I wouldn't know you'd try to escape, would you?"

She looks around the room for anything that could help her escape this monster of a brother.

"You're mine, Clarissa. Never forget that."

Clary is suddenly pulled into a void of darkness and is left to the loneliness surrounding her.

No escape. No freedom. Just another prison as worse as the other. 


End file.
